This one's for you
by MiaMeadows
Summary: I wrote this for all the fangirls out there. Just change Emma's name for yours and pretend this story is all about you. The plot is about Sam and Dean meeting a girl (one of yellow eyes' special kids) and her becoming part of the team, as it were. It starts in series two and will continue for more series. Rated M for some swearing, violence and probably some adult scenes later on.
1. The Happiest Place on Earth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dean, Sam or Castiel (and this is a tremendous shame).**

**This story is for any girl who wished she could spend some time in that Impala.**

Dean was driving. He looked delicious, his t-shirt clung so tightly to his biceps that it seemed as though it might tear at any minute. His face was a couple of days past being shaved and was accumulating a fine amount of stubble. His hair was, of course, perfect. Anyway, to get back to the story, Sam's phone was ringing.

"Hello?" said Sam, answering the phone.

"Sam," said the voice on the other end, "hey, it's Ash."

"Hey Ash, what's up?" said Sam, slightly uninterested, in all truth he had been sleeping and for once he hadn't been having a nightmare, so he was slightly annoyed at being woken up.

"I found another one," said Ash, all mysterious.

"Another one what?" said Sam, still fairly uninterested and probably about two-thirds still asleep. He was slumped down in his chair.

"Another kid who's Mum died in a house fire when they were exactly six months old."

Sam sat up so quickly he hit his head on the ceiling. Damn that boy is tall. "But I thought you said you had found them all?" he said, excitedly.

"What's he saying?" asked Dean in that sexy gravelly voice of his, trying to watch the road and pay attention to the call at the same time. And looking beautiful as well, but that part was effortless.

"I widened the search," said Ash, still, ever mysterious.

"How wide?" asked Sam.

"Australia."

"Australia?!" exclaimed Sam.

"Yeah man, Australia, you know, kangaroos and shit."

"Sam what is he saying? What about Australia?" snapped Dean who had no desire whatsoever to go to Australia hunting ghosts, or anything else for that matter.

"He does get around," said Sam.

Dean snatched the phone from Sam's hand.

"Ash, it's Dean, what's going on?"

"He found another house fire," said Sam.

"In Australia Ash? Jesus, it's probably just a coincidence," said Dean into the phone, "we can't go all the way to Australia for this guy."

"He might be one of us," said Sam folding his arms.

"Hey, listen, you don't have to go all the way to Australia to find _her_ because she lives in California now, her name is Emma Hatter."

"Oh great, well that's alright then, where abouts in California?" said Dean, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder, ready to turn the car around if needs be.

"Disneyland."

"What? You have got to be kidding me."

"No, she works at Disney Land, she's one of the face characters," said Ash.

"Which one?" said Dean, suddenly remarkably curious.

"Tinker Bell."

Dean smiled, predominantly with only the one side of his mouth, "oh yeah, I think we should definitely check this out."

He hung up.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"This chick with the fire," said Dean, still smiling and trying to find a good place to turn the car around.

"Yeah? What about her?"

"She's Tinker Bell."

"What?"

"She's Tinker Bell at Disneyland. It's like all my sexual fantasies are coming true."

"Wait, this girl, she works at Disney Land?"

"Yep, I told you we needed a break, where better than the happiest place on earth?"

Dean made a U-turn and headed back towards sunny California.

"What do you think her power will be?" said Dean, still smiling.

"What?"

"Her power, you know freaky visions and mind control and all that."

"I don't know."

"Hope it's something good, not electrocuting people."

Dean pulled into the Disneyland car park. There were parents and children running all over the place.

They bought two tickets feeling slightly self-conscious and walked in the gates. Of course, once they were inside, all self-conscious thoughts dissipated into the fairy-floss scented atmosphere.

Dean was a little bit excited.

"Can we please go to Indiana Jones?" he said, a huge stupid grin on his face.

"No Dean, look, I'm going to get a show program."

"Yeah, right, sorry, Tinker Bell." He rubbed his hands together.

Sam picked up a pamphlet from the Goofy-themed pamphlet stand and opened it.

"Looks like the Peter Pan show doesn't start for another two hours," said Sam, disappointed.

"So," said Dean, "Indiana Jones?"

So they went on the Indiana Jones ride, and Pirates of the Caribbean and Splash Mountain while they were at it.

The two hours were sadly up as they walked out of Frontier land eating churros and heading for the Peter Pan show.

And then, just like that, there she was.

She was beautiful, that was for sure, and her tiny green Tinker Bell dress hugged her body like a wet t-shirt. Her hair was blond and up in a messy bun and she had those adorable little shoes with the pom poms on them. There were freckles on her face, it wasn't clear whether they were real or not. She was also tiny, she must can't have been much more than five foot. She really was the perfect Tinker Bell. She even had the big hips.

"How is this a kid's show?" asked Dean, after a very hearty silence, "surely that costume is not appropriate."

They watched the whole show, they would have watched it twice. And Emma was adorable, but when she started singing, well, that was it. She didn't have any lines but she had one song. And she belted that song out with a voice that never could have come out of someone so small.

"Holy shit," was all Sam seemed able to say. Dean couldn't say anything.

After the show children were running up to the three stars asking for photos and autographs and hugs. Dean and Sam hung back awkwardly.

Emma saw them, and once the crowd of children around her had slightly thinned she smiled over at them. Dean and Sam tried to smile back in a somewhat normal way.

"Go over and talk to her," said Dean.

"What? Me? But you're always the one to talk to the girls," said Sam.

"I know, but this time you should."

"Wait a minute, are you nervous? Dean you have never been nervous talking to girls since you were five years old."

"I'm not nervous!" he snapped, "come on, let's just go for God's sake we look like idiots standing here."

They approached her slowly, trying to look casual.

"Hi, did you want a photo?" she asked. Her accent wasn't very strong, in fact, she sounded slightly English.

"Umm, we, actually…" said Dean.

"We forgot our camera," said Sam.

"Oh that's ok, we have a polaroid," she said. And before they knew it she was standing between them and there was a blinding flash.

Captain Hook, who had been holding the camera, handed the photo to Sam.

Dean cleared his throat, "So, my brother and I were wondering, that is…"

"Am I doing anything tonight?" she said, "I'll be going to the Bananarama Bar down on Elias street, I'll see you there."

Then she smiled and fluttered away to dance with a bunch of little girls in princess dresses.

"What just happened?" asked Sam, when she was out of earshot.

"I think she just asked me on a date," said Dean.

"No I mean, what happened to you? That girl made you turn to jello."

"Shut up."

"I think you might be losing your touch."

"Oh come on, it's like meeting Jessica Rabbit."

Sam looked at the photograph. Emma looked beautiful and Sam and Dean both looked ridiculous. Neither had really been prepared for the photo and they were both looking at the fairy between them rather than the camera. How embarrassing. Dean took the photo off him and put it in his jacket pocket.


	2. Tequilla and Apple Pie

After a fun-filled day at Disney Land, several rides on the Matterhorn and a frozen lemonade they headed back to the motel and got spruced up and headed to the Bananarama.

They sat down at the bar and, at first, they didn't think she was there, that maybe she had just been trying to get rid of them. But then, this girl got up and walked towards them. She had been sitting at a table full of people who were all laughing and carrying on quite loudly.

She was wearing very tight, high-waisted, skinny jeans and a pair of cute little ballet flats with bows on them. Her hair was long, blonde and straight, she had quite a lot of eye liner and mascara on and she was wearing a black singlet top.

She sat down beside Dean at the bar. Sam was only a little disgruntled.

"Hey guys," she said, "so, you like tequila?"

"Sure I love tequila," said Sam, leaning past Dean.

"Didn't you throw up last time you had tequila Sammy?" asked Dean.

"He's lying, that never happened," said Sam.

"I'm Emma by the way," she said, handing the bar tender money for the shots.

"Oh, no, we couldn't let you pay for them," said Sam, pulling out his wallet.

"Too late, already done," she said as the bar tender filled three shot glasses and gave them some salt and lemon.

They drank.

"So, what are your names anyway," Emma asked, licking the excess salt off her hand. Dean was having a lot of trouble focussing on the job, he was fairly sure this girl was perfect.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

Emma smiled, "nice to meet you."

She waved to the bar tender again and soon he was back with another set of shots.

"I'm from Australia," she said, "I moved here a couple of years ago."

"Cool," said Sam, staring at the second shot very intently.

"What do you guys do?" she asked.

"We're film producers," said Dean confidently, "scouting for talent."

"Oh really?" said Emma, flicking her hair a little bit, "Find any?"

"Oh yeah," said Dean.

Emma smiled again.

"What about you?" asked Sam who had somehow managed to swallowed his second shot.

"Well, I'm Tinker Bell," she said.

"What else? Tell us about yourself," said Sam.

"Ok, I'm addicted to reading, I like Disney movies, obviously, I like baking, umm, I sing all the time, I dunno, what about you?"

The bartender brought another three shots.

"Let me buy these ones," said Sam. And she did.

"So, Emma," said Sam, "do you by any chance, have any magic powers, you know, like Tinker Bell?"

"I do actually," she said, giggling, she had the most adorable giggle Dean thought he had ever heard in his life, "I can read minds." She said the second part so jokingly that they wouldn't have believed her if it wasn't for the house fire.

"You can read minds?" asked Dean, suddenly panicking.

"Yes," she said, "but not always, I mean, it's a very hard thing to do, it helps if I'm touching the person."

"Right," said Sam, who was starting to feel the effects of the third shot that he didn't even remember drinking.

"You don't believe me do you, well it's true, ask my friends," she waved in the general direction of the table where she had been sitting.

"When did this start?" asked Sam.

"A little while ago my friend Rhys and I were walking down the street, Rhys is over there," she gestured again, "he's Peter Pan, and I heard this guy shout at me."

"What did he shout?"

"Well, it was in reference to my," she looked down, "you know, chest."

Dean almost jumped and he tried really to keep looking directly in her eyes. To be fair, they were very pretty eyes.

"And so I put my jumper on and kept walking. And then Rhys, he asked me why I put my jumper on when it was really hot that day, and I said well, because of that guy and he said 'what guy?' He hadn't heard him."

She finished the story with a flourish of her hands and a satisfied smirk.

"Well, maybe he just didn't hear him," said Dean.

"But that's just the thing, he yelled it, everyone in the street should have heard it."

"What else?"

"Well, after that I tried to see if it would happen again, you know, I tested it on my friends. And it took ages but eventually I realised it was easier if they were thinking something, sort of, at me, or if I touched them. "

"Try it on Dean," Sam said suddenly.

"What?" said Dean, very seriously, "why would she try it on me?"

"Because it might not work on me," he said, giving Dean a knowing look.

Dean cringed and tried to think of something innocent.

Emma took his hand and stared intently at his face. She looked like she was concentrating really hard. After about a minute she said:

"Apple pie?"

"Holy shit," said Dean

"Told you so," said Emma proudly, letting go of his hand, Dean was only slightly unhappy about this.

"Amazing!" said Sam.

"Yeah, crazy right?" said Meg.

"Have you by any chance, met or seen or spoken to someone with yellow eyes recently?" asked Sam.

"What, like in Twilight?" said Meg, "Are you a Twilight fan? Because I have to say, that really lowers my opinion of you Sam."

"No not like in Twilight, just like, maybe in a dream?"

But Emma didn't get chance to answer because someone was pointing a gun at her.

Gordon Walker was standing at the door.

"I've come for the girl" he said.

"Well then you'll have to go through me," said Dean standing up and moving in front of Emma.

"Ok," he said and the fired the gun straight at Dean's face.

But Dean had already pushed Emma over the bar and on top of the frightened barman while Sam had run head first into Gordon and knocked him over.

"How the hell did you get out of prison?" Dean demanded as people ran screaming from the bar and Sam wrestled for his gun.

"I have friends in high places," he said, losing the fight, "it's amazing what killing a poltergeist for a Court Judge will do for you."

"Dean, get Emma out of here," said Sam, giving Gordon several punches in the face, "I'll take care of him."

Dean rounded the bar expecting to find Emma cowering and crying in the corner, but instead he found the bartender doing just that and Emma trying to comfort him. She was shushing him gently as he held his face in his hands and whined something about having bills to pay. Go figure.

"Come one," Dean said, pulling her up off the floor, "I have to get you out of here."

"What the hell is going on?" she said as he bundled her out the back door.

Several of her friends called out to her from the parking lot but she was in the car and out of there before they had a chance to do anything.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as Dean sped away.

"Back to our motel."

"Are you kidding? What the hell is going on? Who was that guy?"

"Look I can't explain right now, we just have to get out of here."

They pulled in the motel car park and Dean jumped out of the car. He didn't have time to open Emma's door for her because she was already out and following him up the stairs.

He unlocked the door to their room and ushered her inside.

"Sorry about the mess," he said as she looking unapprovingly at the empty fast food containers.

He was packing up the few things they had strewn about the room and was out the door again.

"Now where?" Meg asked, tagging along behind him.

"We have to pick up Sam."

"And then?"

"We'll take you someplace safe until we can figure out what to do."

Sam was standing outside the bar when they got back, along with several policemen. He got in the back seat of the car, slightly begrudgingly, and they drove away.

"Gordon got away," he said.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on or should I call the police and say I've been kidnapped?" said Emma.

"Look, you can read minds yeah?" said Sam, leaning forward so he could look at her face, "well I have premonitions."

"Premonitions? You mean like in Medium?"

"Sure, look, this is going to sound ridiculous, but there is this demon, and he is after us, as in, people like us, with powers. He wants us to kill people for him."

Emma's mouth fell open.

"You're insane."

"I get that a lot."

"Seriously though, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Look, we're not the only ones with these strange powers, and this demon wants to harness them for evil."

"And this Demon, how exactly does he turn us into killers?"

"Well, we're not sure, we think he comes to them in their dreams."

"Right," she said and paused, "So what's the plan then?"

"What, just like that, you believe us?"

"Well, not necessarily, but what else am I going to do? There's a crazy guy with a gun trying to kill me."

"I took his gun," said Sam.

Emma took her phone out of her bag and called her boss.

"Hey Harry, listen, I've had a death in the family," she really did sound like she was going to cry, "is it ok if I take some time off? I'll have to go back to Australia."

She hung up.

"He told me to take as much time as I like, he said they'd never find someone as good as me to play Tinker Bell."

"Well, he's right there," said Dean who was smiling a whole lot.

"Can we stop at my flat so I can grab some things?"

"Sure" said Dean, "where is it?"

"Just turn left here."

Emma got out of the car and was unlocking her front door. Sam and Dean were debating in the car.

"You stay with the car I'll go in with her," said Dean.

"But you're driving, you should keep the car running, I'll go in with her."

Eventually, after two draws of scissors, paper, rock, they decided they should both go.

Emma was already frantically throwing things in a duffle bag. They followed her to her bedroom, for protection of course. There was a huge bookshelf covering one whole wall, a double bed which wasn't made, drawers which she was grabbing clothes out of and stuffing into her bag, then she ran to the bathroom and brushed all her makeup into the bag and her hair straightener. Then she grabbed her shoulder bag and a big Tupperware container, from the kitchen, which seemed to be full of cookies. She then knocked on her flatmate's bedroom door.

"I'll just be a minute," she said to the boys.

"Are you asleep Kellie?" she whispered into the darkness.

"No, did you get lucky?" Came a muffled reply.

Emma walked in and sat on the bed next to Kellie.

"Well, you might say that, look, I have to go away for a while, I told Harry it was a family thing so stick to that story, tell everyone my Dad died."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm sorry I can't explain right now, I just have to go, I love you."

They hugged and Emma kissed her cheek.

"You're scaring me, is everything ok?" asked Kellie.

"Yes, yes it's fine, I'm sort of going on a road trip."

"With those two guys from earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Damn girl! You did well."

They heard Emma laugh, and they backed away from the door so it wasn't obvious they were listening. Sam pretended to look out the window, scouting the perimeter, and Dean grabbed the two books on Emma's bedside table.

"Ok, I'm ready," she said, coming out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Let's hit it," said Dean, smiling and trying to pick up Emma's bag for her.

"Thanks but, I can handle it," she said throwing it over one shoulder, her other bag over the other shoulder and picking up the container, "let's get out of here."

They got back in the car and, though Dean opened the passenger door, intending for Emma to get in, she threw her things in the back and got in there. So Dean ended up holding the door open for Sam, which was pretty cute.


	3. The Haunted House

In the car they sped away from California as fast as they could. Dean kept looking at Emma in the rear view mirror, just to make sure she wasn't in shock or anything. She seemed to be taking the whole thing fairly well, all things considered.

"Where should we go?" she asked.

"A motel somewhere," said Sam.

"Classy."

Dean debated with himself for a while about putting on his music, but eventually he caved because he didn't want Emma to ask too many questions, and ACDC came blaring out of the speakers. Instead of protesting Emma sang along and she sounded so sexy that he started to think it was a bad idea.

Sam's phone started to ring so he turned down the music. It was Bobby.

"Hey Sam, I've got a case for you, a hotel in Cornwall, Connecticut. Two freak accidents in the past three weeks."

"Sounds interesting," said Sam.

"A lady drowned in the bathtub, then a few days ago a guy falls down the stairs, head turns complete 180."

"That's not exactly normal," said Sam, "might be nothing but we'll think about checking it out."

"Alright."

"Oh and Bobby," he said, "we managed to rescue another of yellow eye's kids, a girl called Emma."

"Well that's good news. What are you going to do with her?"

"Well, we didn't really think that far ahead…"

"That's comforting," Emma interjected.

"Tell him we'll keep her with us," said Dean, "that's the safest place really."

"Why don't you drop her at my house? She'll be safe here until we can think of something better."

"Tell him about her power," interrupted Dean, "she can help us."

"You boys are still looking for the last kid you lost," said Bobby.

"Again, not very comforting," said Emma.

"Yeah, we lost Ava because she wasn't with us, besides, Dean's right, Emma can read minds, she could help us."

"Wait a minute," said Bobby, "how pretty is this girl?"

"What?"

"You're a couple of idjits." He hung up.

Emma opened her Tupperware container and passed it forward.

"You guys look like you could use a cookie," she said, and she was right. They were chocolate chip and they were amazing.

"It's like a little drop of heaven," said Dean.

"So," said Emma, "I guess you two aren't actually movie producers then?"

"No," Sam laughed awkwardly, "sorry, that was a lie, I hope we didn't get your hopes up."

"Mate, if I had a dollar for every time some guy has used the Hollywood producer pick up line on me I would start my own film studio."

The boys laughed in a guilty kind of way.

"So what do you actual do?"

"Umm, it's kind of a long story," said Sam and Dean turned the music back up.

After a long drive they reached a very tacky looking motel. At the desk Dean only asked for one room.

"One room?" Emma asked, suspiciously.

"For your safety I think it would be best if we all stayed together," said Dean.

"I'm sorry, the only room we have available is a twin single, one of you will have to sleep on the fold out bed on the floor," said the receptionist.

The room was small and dark, Emma called shotgun on the shower and disappeared into the bathroom for a while.

"Right, who gets the floor?" said Sam.

"Rock, paper scissors for it?" said Dean.

Sam lost.

"Best of three?"

Sam still lost.

Emma emerged from the bathroom in her pyjamas. They were Eyore pyjamas. Adorable.

"What are you to up to?" she asked.

"Just played rock, paper, scissors for the fold-out, Sam lost."

"You did it without me?" she said, sounding annoyed, "that's awfully sexist of you."

So they played again. And Sam still lost.

Emma got into bed, she hadn't realised just how tired she was until then. She fell asleep practically instantly. She slept curled up in a tiny ball. She took up such a small portion of the bed that she might as well have just slept on her pillow on the floor. She also talked in her sleep a little bit, just some kind of made up language, but it was pretty cute.

Sam and Dean stayed awake for a while in hushed conversation at the plastic, motel table.

"How could yellow eyes possibly turn her into a killer Dean?" said Sam watching the girl who looked an awful lot like a kitten.

"I don't know Sam, maybe he won't, maybe we can save her," said Dean.

"But how? We don't even know what his plan is."

"Look, she's with us, so she's safe, you can predict the future and she can read minds, what could possibly happen?"

Sam had to sleep with his legs and arms hanging off the end of his mattress.

The next morning they woke up to find Emma cooking scrambled eggs in the motel microwave, for breakfast, in her pyjamas. Sam and Dean couldn't remember the last time they had eaten a meal cooked at home. Emma was very quickly turning into their favourite person.

When they reached Connecticut the next day they checked into adjoining rooms since Sam refused flat out to spend another night on a fold-out. They figured it would be safe since their doors didn't open straight onto the street anymore.

While Dean and Sam investigated Emma spent some time making phone calls and she washed all the dirty clothes in the hotel washing machine. When she got back to her room she started folding.

Meanwhile Dean came into his room looking for Sam.

"Have you checked on Emma?" said Dean.

"You're bossy," said Sam.

"What?"

"You're bossy and you're short."

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah. So? Stupid."

Emma walked in from her adjoining room and put a pile of clean folded clothes on one of their beds.

"Hey guys, do you want to grab dinner," she said, cheerily.

"Emma! You're so pretty!" said Sam, trying to stand up but not really getting there.

"Come on, time for bed," said Dean, trying to get him to lie back down.

"And Dean loooooves you!" said Sam, laughing, "he has the biggest crush on you!"

"It is definitely time for you to go to bed, come on sasquatch" said Dean, forcing Sam back onto the bed.

"Let me help," said Emma, grabbing Sam's other arm and hauling him onto the bed. She was surprisingly strong.

"Wow, do you work out?" said Dean, sounding ridiculous.

"Yeah," she said, taking off Sam's jacket and shoes and pulling the blanket over him, "anyway, I'll leave this to you, see you guys in the morning."

"No don't go!" Sam whined, trying to grab her hand as he sat back up again.

"Sorry Samwise, but I have strict rules about taking advantage when guys are drunk."

She patted him on the head and left the room. Dean nearly punched him in the face.

"Dude, what are you thinking? We're working a case."

"That guy who hung himself. I couldn't save him…"

The next morning when Emma came in Sam was bent over the toilet and Dean was trying to make him throw up.

"Morning!" she chimed, a little louder and more high-pitched than normal. Sam groaned.

"I smuggled you up some orange juice from downstairs," she said to Dean, sitting on the end of Sam's bed.

Dean took the glass from her outstretched hand and sat beside her to drink it.

"Listen Emma, about what Sam said last night," he started.

"Already forgotten," she said, smiling.

"Oh, well, I also, umm, picked these up for you at your house, I thought you might want them."

He handed her the two books he had grabbed from her bedroom. She looked so overjoyed that he just wanted to hug her. Fortunately, she hugged him first.

"Dean you're the best! I was so upset that I forgot my books! Thank you!"

She disappeared immediately into her room where she became instantly enthralled with one of the two novels. "Oh," she called back to them, "let me know if you need me to read anyone's mind, otherwise, you know where to find me."

Dean gave Sam an annoyed look and they headed for the attic.


End file.
